A New Threat
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: What will happen when an old enemy of Howl's shows up in the castle? Will Howl and Sophie be able to convince her that the wizard has changed? My first fanfic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle, though I would be ecstatic if I did. Here's what I made up so far: the intruder (Kyria)

* * *

Howl closed his door quietly. Sophie, who was lying on the bed, asked, "Is Markl asleep?" The wizard nodded, "Yes, and so is Calcifer. And the Witch of the Waste." He came and lay down beside her. His restored heart beat steadily, the rhythm mixing with Sophie's.

They heard the creak of the floor downstairs. Howl shot to his feet, "That's not Markl. He's still in his room. And the Witch can't move that fast." Sophie got up and stood beside him.

The wizard opened the door and crept out. The pair snuck past Markl's room and down the stairs. There was no one to be seen, except for Calcifer. The fire demon was slumbering peacefully.

Howl looked all around the room, searching for the maker of the noise. Sophie helped as best she could.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and something cold and hard pricked her neck.

"Make a sound and I'll slit your throat."

Howl continued poking into the corners of the room until Sophie's captor finally spoke again.

"Howl," they called in a singsong voice. The wizard spun around and gasped. He started towards them.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her. You know I will."

Howl froze, eyes gazing sadly at Sophie. She shook her head slightly, trying to make him go, make him save himself. The wizard did not move, just stared at her.

Sophie's captor warned him, "Don't move a muscle or she's gone."

Howl hesitated, then nodded and stood stock still. The intruder snapped her fingers. Sophie gasped as ropes sprang up out of the shadows and slithered, snakelike, across the floor to the motionless wizard.

They wound themselves around his arms and legs until he could not move, even if he had wanted to. Howl swayed for a moment, then fell with a thud. There was great sorrow in his eyes.

Sophie's captor neatly tripped her and pinned her down. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and Sophie soon could not move any more than Howl.

The wizard's deep blue eyes flashed in anger, "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with it!"

The intruder stood up, "Everyone has something to do with it if they're around you, Howl."

Sophie managed to roll over and saw that a woman stood over her. The intruder's long golden hair shone slightly even in the dim firelight. There was something slightly inhuman about the slenderness of the body, but Sophie had no more time to think about that.

Howl struggled to a sitting position and glowered, "I said, leave her alone! She has done nothing to deserve this!" The intruder laughed and gestured. A strip of cloth slithered over and gagged the wizard. He continued to struggle, though now silently.

Sophie gaped at her captor. "You're a witch!" she exclaimed. The woman simply bent over and gave her a sharp tap on the head. Sophie went limp.

Howl struggled even harder, glaring daggers at the intruder. She smiled, "Don't worry, Howl. I do not unnecessarily kill innocents. She is simply knocked out."

When the wizard continued wriggling, his captor sighed, "You may as well stop. Nothing you try is going to loosen those ropes. They are made of pure magic, of a sort you could never hope to break. I give you my word that she will not be treated badly. You know I never break promises."

Howl relaxed as much as his bonds would allow, and nodded.

She picked up Sophie's limp form and slung it over her shoulder. With a wave of her hand, Howl floated up into the air.

The intruder summoned up a little note for Calcifer, the Witch, and Markl. She placed it near the hearth, then headed out the door.

Howl involuntarily floated out after her. He watched, unsurprised, as huge, pure white feathery wings burst from the woman's shoulder blades. She soared up into the air, and the wizard had no choice but to follow.

_I wonder where we're going, _Howl mused, _her old lair burned down ten years ago…_ They soared through the night sky, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, but I would be ecstatic if I did!

Here's what I own: Kyria

* * *

Howl awoke slowly, wondering why he was not in his nice, soft bed with Sophie. Then he remembered the events of the night before and groaned. 

Something came and stood over him. "Ah, you're awake." it growled, "Kyria will be pleased." The form moved away.

The captive wizard groaned again and struggled to a sitting position. He glanced around quickly before falling back. Howl was in a dark, damp, cold room. There was one door, but no windows. His arms were starting to cramp, but there was nothing he could do.

The door opened, throwing a strip of bright light into the room. A softer glow followed it, then the bright light disappeared. The woman from the night before stood over him. Her eyes softened for a brief moment, but it did not last long.

Kyria bent down and untied the gag. The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Where's Sophie? Is she alright?"

The woman laughed, "Of course. She's alright. I promised, didn't I?"

Howl nodded, "Are you going to make me lie here for much longer? I'm cramping."

Kyria knelt and untied his bonds. With inhuman speed, she clamped chains around his ankles, wrists, and neck. He could not move his hands far from his neck, nor could he take long steps.

His captor summoned a chair, a small table, and a bed. A window appeared high up on the wall, crisscrossed by thick iron bars.

"Enjoy your stay." Kyria left the now lit room. Howl sighed and plopped into the chair. Putting his head in his hands, he wept for his lost freedom.

* * *

Kyria rubbed her temples. She entered her private library, a huge room lined with books. It was an amazing sight to behold, but the witch barely gave it a passing glance. 

She entered a small room just off the library, where Sophie was staying.

The young woman jumped to her feet as her captor entered. "Take me to see Howl." she demanded.

Kyria shook her head, "Maybe later. Right now I am too tired."

As the witch turned to go, Sophie said quietly, "You're not human, are you?"

Kyria spun back to face her captive, "No, I'm not. You are quite the clever human. Do you know what I am?"

Sophie shook her head no. The witch smiled eerily, "I am a winged elf. The last of my kind."

She parted her hair to reveal elegantly pointed ears. "My name is Kyria. I have lived 3 centuries in human years. I am the equivalent of about 20 in a human."

Sophie frowned, "A winged elf? Where are your wings?"

The feathery white wings burst out of Kyria's shoulder blades.

The human gasped, "Oh."

The wings disappeared, folding in on themselves. "Since you figured out that I wasn't human, I will let you visit Howl."

Sophie smiled and followed her captor out the door. They headed down a veritable maze of hallways, twisting and turning until the young woman had no idea which way she had been going when they started.

Kyria finally stopped in front of a sturdy wooden door. She passed her hand over the doorknob. A slight glow was visible for a moment, and something clicked.

The elf opened the door and waved Sophie in. "You have ten minutes." she informed the human. The young woman nodded and stepped over the threshold. She heard the door shut softly behind.

Howl was sitting in a chair in the center of the room, head in hands. Sophie walked slowly over to the wizard. He did not seem to realize anyone else was in the room.

Sophie gently set her hand on his shaking shoulders and asked, "Howl?" His head came up quickly and a smile creased his face under the tears. "Sophie!"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and they kissed. When the couple came apart, there was a slight rattle of chains. Neither paid it any attention.

Howl looked Sophie up and down, "Are you alright? Not hurt at all?" She shook her head and placed it on his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks.

She sobbed, "I was so worried about you." The wizard hugged her fiercely, "It's alright. I'm not hurt either. Don't worry."

The door clicked again, and they hurriedly separated. Kyria entered and beckoned to Sophie, "Time's up."

The human shook her head, "I want to stay with Howl." Her captor beckoned again, this time more forcefully.

Sophie found her feet moving of their own accord towards the door. She strained back towards Howl, and the wizard grabbed her and held on tight.

Kyria smiled creepily, "Tsk tsk. We can't have that, now can we?"

Howl's chains dragged him backward, forcing him to let go of his lover, and pulled him into the chair. They looped themselves around him, tying the wizard down.

He struggled desperately, but was forced to watch as Sophie walked out the door. As soon as the door clicked back into place, the chains loosened.

Howl put his head back in his hands. His renewed sobbing echoed throughout the chamber.

* * *

Sophie walked jerkily after her captor, trying to stop with every step. 

Kyria turned her head and frowned at the young woman, "If that is how you behave every time you see Howl, then you will not be allowed to see him."

Sophie scowled back, but relaxed and allowed her feet to carry her after the elf.

Kyria smiled, "There, now, isn't that better? We'll try visiting Howl again tomorrow, but that had better not happen again."

The young woman nodded. Once Sophie was again in her room, Kyria took her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, but I would be ecstatic if I did!

Here's what I do own: Kyria, Naro, Loren

* * *

The winged elf soared on thermals, high above the mountains. She mused about how to exact her revenge on Howl, the heartless wizard. 

He had killed her best friend, a wolf named Naro. Naro had been killed when Howl's castle squished him into the ground.

She had gone to him and asked for an apology, but had gotten only mocking laughter in return. At that point, Kyria had not dared attack Howl, for he was at the peak of his power.

That had been ten years ago. The elf turned and headed back for the castle.

She had decided to test him, to see if he had a heart now. He certainly seemed to; for without a heart there was no way he could love. And yet, he was obviously enamored of the silver-haired one, Sophie.

Kyria dove through a window, folding her wings to fit. She somersaulted and wound up on her feet.

The elf was greeted by a collection of wolves and big cats, all outcasts from their respective groups. She had taken them in at the brink of death, given them food and shelter. In return, they willingly served her. They were not slaves, or even servants. They were her friends, and she was theirs.

Kyria patted all of them as she made her way to the door. The elf gathered a small group around her. There were 3 wolves and 4 lions. She sent the lions to fetch Howl and asked the wolves to hang around. They dispersed, and Kyria collapsed exhaustedly on an armchair in the center of the room.

Howl arrived, riding on the back of one of the lions.

The elf thanked the big cats and they settled in the corner.

The witch turned her attention to her prisoner. "Do you remember me?" she asked.

Howl thought for a moment, then nodded. "You were the one whose wolf got stepped on by my castle, right?"

Kyria scowled, "Yes. Do you remember what you said when I came to you to ask for an apology?"

The wizard winced, but nodded, "I remember. I'm sorry about that. I was really selfish back then. I've changed, can't you tell? Sophie saved me by giving me back my heart."

Kyria nodded thoughtfully, "I suspected as much. Loren?"

One of the wolves, one with graying fur around his muzzle, got up and walked over. "Yes, Kyria?" he asked.

She smiled, "Could you take your group and fetch Sophie?"

The elder wolf nodded, then barked commands to the other two. They ran out of the room.

Kyria turned back to her captive, "Well, Howl, we'll just have to see what Sophie has to say." The elf summoned up a couple more chairs, stiff-backed and hard.

The wizard sat on one, not showing any surprise when his chains wrapped themselves around him again.

Sophie arrived then, much the same way Howl had. She smiled brightly and ran to the wizard.

The young woman threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Howl laid his head on her shoulder, the only thing he could do considering the chains. Sophie finally released her hold and sat in the other chair.

Kyria grinned, the first spark of personality that had broken through the cold exterior, "Well, now that you're finished, I have a request. Not an order, a request. Feel free to refuse. I would like to know what happened that caused Howl to get his heart back."

Sophie sighed, "It's a very long story, but here goes. I was walking along the back streets one day…

* * *

…and so the prince went home and we set off in the flying castle. That's the story."

Kyria, who had been listening raptly the entire time, nodded. "I am going to have to think long and hard about this. Wait here for a moment." The elf stood and strode quickly out of the room.

Howl and Sophie looked at each other questioningly.

Kyria returned, looking exhausted. "Come with me."

Sophie stood and went to the elf. Howl tried to get up, but could not.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kyria waved her hand and the chains loosened.

The wizard got to his feet and followed the others out. The elf led them past the library to a room that Sophie couldn't remember seeing before. They entered.

There were two beds, side by side, both big enough to hold two people. A stack of books and scrolls lay on a table in the center, with two comfortable chairs.

Kyria went to a door in the wall and opened it, revealing a small bathroom with a shower and bath.

The elf smiled at them, "I hope you like it. This is where you'll be staying for a while."

Sophie nodded, "Howl's staying here too, right?"

"Yes. Oh, that reminds me—" Kyria walked over to the wizard and gestured. The fetters on his ankles disappeared.

Howl smiled at the elf, who looked more exhausted than ever.

"I will see you in the morning." she said. Kyria left the room, the door clicking behind her. She walked down the hall to her own room. She closed the door and collapsed into bed. The elf fell asleep, her mind whirling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle, but I would be ecstatic if I did!

Here's what I made up: Kyria, Loren, Naro

* * *

The next morning, Kyria awoke feeling much better. She stood up, got dressed in a simple grey tunic, and headed off to check on Sophie and Howl.

Before opening their door, the elf knocked and called out, "If you're doing something you don't want me to see, you might want to stop." She passed her hand over the doorknob, then entered.

Sophie was reading a book at the table and Howl was lying on the bed.

Kyria smiled at them, "Howl, come here." The wizard stood and walked over.

His captor tapped his chains, and they disappeared. He waved his arms about a bit, enjoying the freedom of movement.

"Just remember: they go back on tonight. I don't trust you just yet." Howl nodded.

Kyria turned to Sophie, "Do you want to take a walk outside? It's a beautiful day." The young woman nodded, and followed the elf out.

Howl sighed and settled back on the bed.

* * *

Kyria and Sophie walked through the tall grass. The elf offered her hand to the young woman, "Do you want to fly a bit?"

Sophie nodded, and took the proffered hand. Kyria allowed her wings to burst out of her shoulders, and began to run.

As they ran, Sophie felt herself getting lighter and lighter. The elf's wings caught the air and they shot up, riding a wind gust.

Kyria laughed in ecstasy, and her passenger smiled.

The feeling was incredible, the power and purpose behind the widespread wings amazing. Eventually, however, they had to come down.

Kyria flew to a window and helped Sophie get inside. The elf landed carefully on the windowsill and folded her wings. She got down from her precarious perch and led the way into the hall.

The pair was met by Loren, a streak of blood running down his muzzle. "The wizard has been taken! Madame Suliman and her goons came and took him. We could not stand up to their magic. Several of us were injured."

Kyria passed her hand over the wolf's muzzle. "You now have the power to heal anyone who was hurt. Go." Loren turned and ran off down the hallway.

The elf turned to Sophie, "I'm guessing that Madame Suliman is not Howl's friend." The young woman nodded.

Kyria turned and jumped up onto the windowsill.

Sophie caught her arm, "Wait, where are you going?"

The elf gave her an odd look, "To get Howl, of course! Even he doesn't deserve to be stripped of his power. Once you're a witch or wizard, the magic becomes a part of you. It is a horrible thing to lose."

Sophie nodded, "I'm coming, too."

Kyria hesitated, then nodded, "Give me your hand." The young woman obliged. Kyria threw herself over the sill, dragging Sophie along behind.

They plummeted, the elf as straight as an arrow. Just before they hit the ground, she spread her wings wide. The rushing air tossed them back up above the clouds.

Kyria released Sophie's hand, and the young woman gasped. She did not fall, however. Some invisible bond connected her to the elf that kept her from falling.

Kyria turned around, "Hang in there!" Her wings beat quickly, faster and faster and faster until they were almost hummingbird-like.

Sophie looked down and found that they were whizzing along faster than any airplane could ever fly.

There was an intense look of concentration on Kyria's face as she beat away the miles. Soon, the imperial palace came into view.

The elf alighted gently on the roof and drew Sophie down as well. "Now, listen to me carefully. If you want Howl to get out unharmed, then you must do exactly what I say, understand?" Sophie nodded, trying very hard not to look down.

Kyria smiled, "Good. Now, we are currently invisible, but if you touch any living thing, the spell will dissipate. Follow me, and keep quiet."

The pair slipped through a window, and the elf carefully settled on the floor. Her wings disappeared and Kyria crept down an open hallway. The elf's eyes were closed, but she turned corners sharply and with no sign of hesitation.

She was feeling for Howl's magical signature, and she had found it. They came to a door, and Kyria opened her eyes.

_Now that just screams dungeon_, she thought. The elf waved her hand over the doorknob and the door opened noiselessly. They snuck down a long, spiraling staircase, which opened into a big, bare room.

The only furniture inside was a chair, and in that chair sat Howl. He was bound with a glittering rope, which resisted even his most violent attempts to break free.

Kyria motioned for Sophie to stay where she was, and crept across the room, making no noise at all. The young woman watched as the elf bent down and whispered something in the wizard's ear. Howl nodded, but continued to struggle.

A moment later, Kyria and the wizard appeared next to Sophie. The young woman glanced back at the chair, where Howl appeared to still be sitting.

She heard Kyria's voice in her mind, _An illusion. Though I doubt it will fool Madame Suliman for long. We need to get out NOW!_

The trio turned and hurried back to the room where they had first entered. Kyria spread her wings wide and started to fly up, but was drawn back down by an unseen force.

Madame Suliman sat in her chair in the doorway, holding up one hand. "I would like it if you did not help Master Howl to escape. He has been running free far too long, and must be stripped of his power. A powerless wizard is better than a heartless one."

Sophie and Howl both heard Kyria's mental voice as Suliman spoke, _Step together and hold hands. Howl, I need your help for this spell. I'm going to teleport you back to my keep._

As the Head Witch finished her speech, the pair disappeared. Kyria stood alone in the room.

The elf bowed to her old mistress, "Madame Suliman. It's good to see you again."

The witch shook her head, "I wish I could say the same for you. All the promising witches and wizards are going bad, forgoing their oaths to serve the kingdom."

Kyria smiled, "Ah, but I am serving the kingdom. Just not through the king and queen."

Madame Suliman smiled back, "Well then, if you are trying to help the kingdom, why did you help Howl escape?"

"He is no longer heartless. His heart is beating as strong as ever inside him." The elf spread her wings and disappeared in a whirl of feathers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, but I would be ecstatic if I did!

Here's what I made up: Kyria, Loren, Naro

* * *

She reappeared back in her castle in another whirlwind of feathers. It was a special transportation spell, one that only worked for one with wings.

Kyria collapsed into her chair, breathing heavily. That particular spell took a lot out of an elf.

Howl and Sophie came into the room, led by Loren.

Kyria smiled tiredly, "Are you two okay?" They nodded.

Howl stepped forwards, "Why did you come after me?"

The elf sighed, "Do you remember the feeling you got the first time you cast a spell?" Howl nodded.

Kyria smiled, "I remember it, too. Once a witch or wizard casts that first spell, the magic becomes a part of them. Taking it away is like losing an old friend. No one deserves that kind of torture."

Howl looked down, "Like what you went through when my castle stepped on Naro? Now I know how you felt. I only felt the beginnings of it in the palace when I realized I couldn't get away, and that was torture in itself. I cannot imagine what you must have gone through, losing a friend that way. All I can do now is say I'm sorry. I understand if you want revenge, or if you hate me forever."

Kyria stared at him, unsure of what to say. A slow smile turned the corners of her mouth up. "Go."

Howl started in surprise, "What?"

The elf's smile was full now, "Go. You've proven to me that you've changed." She extended her hand, "In fact, I would like to consider us friends."

Howl shook the elf's hand, "Friends."

Kyria nodded decisively, "Would you rather teleport or fly home?"

The wizard grinned, "I'd rather teleport. I want to check on Markl and Calcifer as quickly as possible."

Kyria rolled up her sleeves and made a wide gesture. There was a flash of bright light.

Howl and Sophie were going home.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, but I would be ecstatic if I did!

Here's what I do own: Kyria, Loren, Naro

* * *

Howl stood on the shore of Crystal Lake, gazing out over the water. His mind was wandering to all sorts of places, just like always. Twilight was the best time for thinking.

Sophie came out of the castle, which was crouched nearby, and put her hand on the wizard's shoulder. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

The pair turned around to go back inside, but stopped almost immediately.

A golden-furred wolf stood at the door, watching them. "Do you recognize me?" it asked in a growl. Both shook their heads.

Pure white wings burst from the wolf's shoulders, "Now do you?"

Sophie laughed, "Hi, Kyria!"

The wolf began to glow, and her shape morphed until her elfin form stood before them.

Kyria inclined her head, "It's good to see you again. I trust you're doing well?"

Sophie and Howl nodded. "Do you want to stay for dinner? You could meet Calcifer and Markl."

The elf smiled, "Of course I'll stay." Kyria followed the others inside.

Laughter echoed from the castle as darkness fell.


End file.
